Confusion en el amor
by Seirita-Chan
Summary: May en un ataque de nervios ha aceptado salir con Brendam... ¿Que pasara con Drew?


NO SOY DUAÑA DE POKEMON NI DE SUS PERSONAJES

Confusión en el amor

Estaba estirada en su cama sumida en mis pensamientos, mi corazón es estos momentos estaba totalmente fuera de lugar, y no pude evitar recordar lo que había hecho hace unos minutos, y de lo cual me arrepentía

FlashBack

-Vamos May por favor, sal conmigo- Le pidió Brendam por enésima vez a la castaña

-Lo siento Brendam pero ya te he dicho que no- Respondió también por enésimas vez la chica, intentando que su tono se voz fuera el más dulce posible.

-¿Pero porque no?-Pegunto el chico irritado.

-Porque no, no necesitas más explicaciones- Dijo la castaña al borde de perder los nervios

-Te gusta otro verdad- Dijo aún más irritado el chico.

-…- May no pudo evitar sonrojarse al recordar a cierto chico de pelo y ojos color esmeralda-

N… No es eso- Contesto nerviosa y sonrojada

-ENTONCES SAL CONMIGO- Gritó el chico haciendo perder la paciencia a May.

-De acuerdo, saldar contigo- Contestó sin tan siquiera pensar en lo que estaba diciendo

Fin del FlashBack

-No sé por qué cedi, el tan siquiera me gusta, porque tuve que contestar sin pararme a pensar en lo que estaba diciendo- Susurré sin poder evitar derramar un par de lágrimas, dolía tanto- Quizás Drew tenía razón cuando decía que era demasiado inocente,… Drew…- Mis lágrimas aumentaron al recordar al arrogante coordinador de ojos y pelo esmeralda- No lo entendía, quizás lo mejor sería hablar con Brendam y decirle la vedad, pero… le conozco desde hace tanto, no le quiero hacer daño- Seguí susurrando.

Ya había pasado media hora y yo no aún no sabía qué hacer. Hasta que me decidí, iría a hablar con Brendam y le contaría todo, si de verdad me quería lo tenía que entender.

Salí de mi habitación corriendo, cogí la primera chaqueta del perchero, y me precipite escaleras abajo.

-¡Mama, Papa voy a salir!-Grité mientras salía por la puerta. Mi madre respondió algo que no llegué a oír porque ya había salido de casa.

Corrí por las calles de Petalburg a toda prisa, quería llegar cuanto antes a casa de Brendam y aclararlo todo, pero mientras corría me estampe contra alguien.

-Auch!-Exclame tocándome la frente en señal de dolor.

-¿Tu tan despistada como siempre e May?-Dijo una voz la cual distinguí de seguida.

-¡DREW!-Exclamé mientras levantaba la vista y me encontraba con ese par de ojos esmeralda que me hipnotizaban cada vez que los miraba-¿Qué haces aquí?-Le pregunte levantándome del suelo y desviando la mirad

-Estoy de paso, mañana retomare mi viaja hacia LaRousse- Dijo con indiferencia- ¿Y se puede saber porque ibas corriendo como una loca sin mirar por dónde ibas?- Me preguntó mirándome de reojo.

-He… esto, es que tenía y tengo prisa, así que adiós- dije lo más deprisa que pude y después salí corriendo en dirección a casa de Brendam.

En los instantes en los cuales me había topado con Drew, me había olvidado por completo de Brendam, y ahora gracias a eso, sabía que tenía que hablar con más urgencia con Brendam para que no hubieran malentendido en un futuro.

Llegué a casa de Brendam y llamé con rapidez al timbre.

-¿Diga?-Contesto su voz a través del altavoz del timbre.

-Brendam soy May tenemos que hablar- Dije con la voz entrecortada por la carrera que acababa de ejecutar.

-De cuerdo, ahora bajo-Dijo el con entusiasmo, de veras que no quería hacerle daño, pero así me perjudicaba a mí misma.

-¿De qué quieres hablar May?- Preguntó mientras abría la puerta de su casa y se acercaba a mí con la intención de besarme.

-Vamos a hablar al parque- Dije mientras lo esquivaba y empezaba a andar en dirección al parque.

- De acuerdo- Dijo en tono irritado, supongo que se había enfadado por haberle esquivado-¿Y de que querías hablar?-Me volvió a preguntar al llegar al parque.

-Veras…-Empecé mientras nos sentábamos en una de las múltiples bancas- Sabes que está mañana mismo, he aceptado salir contigo ¿no?- Brendam asintió con la cabeza y con cara de desorientado- Pues, hemos de cortar- Dije en el tono más amable que pude.

-¿Por qué?-Preguntó el con irritación.

-Sabes que me preguntaste que si me gustaba otro- El volvió a asentir- A decir vedad sí que me gusta otra persona- Dije bajando la mirada-

-Pero esta mañana me dijiste…

-Ya se lo que dije- Le interrumpí rápidamente- Es solo que me da vergüenza reconocerlo- Admití yo- Tu eres un gran amigo, y desde hace mucho tiempo, pero no me gustas, entiende que si salimos juntos, yo no poder evitar sentirme culpable de estarte engañando- Dije mientras apretaba mis puños intentando evitar derramar una sola lagrima.

-May, a mí no me importa, me da igual, yo lo único que quiero es salir contigo. Dijo el con voz suave y posando una de sus manos en mi hombro e intentando atraerme hacia él.

-Pero a mi si- Dije mientras me levantaba- Por eso hemos terminado- Dije en el momento que empecé a llorar y salí corriendo del parque.

-MAY- Escuche a lo lejos a Brendam gritar mi nombre, pero a mí no me importaba, todo lo contrario, me dolía demasiado, yo le había intentado explicar las cosas lo más delicadamente posible para no herir sus sentimiento, pero a él le había dado igual, solo pensaba en poder salir conmigo, le daba igual cuanto me doliera a mí, mientras yo saliera con él.

Perdida en lágrimas y pensamientos, no me había dado cuenta de que me había dirigido hacia el bosque, hasta que por segunda vez en el día de hoy me había estampado contra alguien.

-Otra vez tu May…-Oí la voz arrogante de Drew-¿Estas llorando?- Su tono había cambiado de arrogante a ¿preocupación?

-N… No- Dije mientras me limpiaba las lágrimas con la manga de la chaqueta.

-Ho vamos May, ¿te crees que soy tonto?- Preguntó retóricamente- ¿Qué te pasa?-Volvió a preguntar.

-No, no es nada, de verdad-Dije levantando la mirada, y para mi sorpresa vi que Drew se había agachado, y me miraba directamente a los ojos, con ese toque de preocupación en su rostro.

-¿Entonces porque lloras?- Preguntó arqueando la ceja.

-Es solo una tontería- Dije desviando la mirada, no tenía ganas de contarle, que había roto con mi novio porque estaba locamente enamorada de él.

-Si es una tontería, entonces no te importara contármelo- Siguió insistiendo el sin dejar de mirarme con esos enormes e hipnotizan-tés ojos esmeralda.

- Es, que rompí con mi novio- Dije bajando la mirada, aunque de reojo pude ver como a Drew se le formaba una pequeña sonrisa, ¿Por qué?, ¿que acaso se estaba burlando de mí?

-¿Rompió el?- Pregunto seriamente, yo negué con la cabeza- Entonces fuiste tú- dijo, yo solo asentí- ¿entonces no deberías estar llorando tu sino el- Dijo sentándose en el suelo.

-No, es eso- Empecé, había decidido explicarle lo sucedido sin mencionarlo a el- Veras, esta mañana me pidió salir, yo me negué hasta que perdí los nervios, y acepté sin tan siquiera pensar en lo estaba diciendo- Dije sin poder evitar derramar un par de lágrimas más- Esta tarde, cuando me he topado contigo, me dirigía hacia su casa para poder aclarar las cosas, pero cuando le he dicho que me gusta otro chico, y que yo sufriría si saliéramos juntos, ya que pensaría que lo estoy engañando, me ha dicho que le daba igual, ya que lo único que le importaba era salir conmigo, y eso a mí me ha dolido mucho, ya que solos amigos desde que remos pequeños, y me ha parecido que no le importan mis sentimiento- Acabé mi explicación derramando un montón de lágrimas, y sin que fuera consciente de ello, me abalancé hacia el pecho de Drew y empecé a llorar con más fuerza sobre él.

-Ya May, ya todo a pasado- Dijo mientras para mi sorpresa me abrazaba y me acariciaba el pelo- Es un estúpido y no te merece- Dijo con voz dulce cerca de mi oído.

En ese momento me levantó la cabeza cogiéndome por el matón y me besó, Drew me estaba besando, yo no dude ni un segundo y respondí el beso, era un beso muy dulce y suave. Al cabo de lo que creo que fueron 30 segundos nos separamos.

-Perdóname, lo hice sin pensar- Se disculpó Drew, aunque, de que se disculpaba, me acababa de hacer muy feliz.

-No importa- Dije sumamente sonrojada- aunque… ¿Por qué lo hiciste?-Dije con la esperanza de escuchar esas dos palabras que llevaba tanto tiempo deseando que salieran de sus labios.

-Por… porque te amo- Dijo sonrojándose aún más que entes.

Mis ojos se volvieron a llenar de lágrimas, a la vez que me abalanzaba sobre él y lo abrazaba.

-Yo también te amo- Le susurré al oído sin dejar de llorar

-Pues en ese caso, deja de llorar- Me dijo sonriendo para luego volver a besarme.

Fin

Ni Hao!

Puff, por fin lo terminé, llevo como 3 semanas escribiendo ese One-Short, me da mucho gusto haber podido terminarlo. Espero que les haya gustado (:

XaIt


End file.
